Ketika Hujan Turun
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [HIATUS] Kisah pertemuan KaiSoo di bawah hujan. Mengenalkannya akan cinta di masa SHS. Memahami arti kepercayaan, dan pengorbanan. Demi satu tujuan. YAOI/T otw M/ KAISOO
1. PROLOG

Tittle : Ketika Hujan Turun

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast :KaiSoo Slight All Member EXO

Genre : Romance (tentuin sendiri)

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : **T** otw **M (Mecum)**

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

Ini asli FF Yaoi pertamaku, yeah tapi belom sempet aploud di ffn. Di blogger gw udah pernah uplod ff ini. Tapi judulnya aja yang gw ganti ke Indonesia. Maaf bila ceritanya agak gak jelas. Tapi ini hasil karyaku sendiri. Misalkan ada kesamaan dengan FF yang para rider baca, itu adalah kehendak tuhan. Ok! ketimbang saya banyak bercuap - cuap gak jelas. Mendingan baca aja FF pertama ku ini. Maaf klo banyak typo nya.

Selamat membaca :-)

* * *

 **PROLOG**

…

…

 _"Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat tak karuan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? kenapa suasananya harus seperti ini?" gerutuku lagi dalam hati._


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Ketika Hujan Turun

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast :KaiSoo Slight All Member EXO

Genre : Romance (tentuin sendiri)

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : **T** otw **M (Mecum)**

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

~Di rumahnya~

Pagi ini seorang namja bermata bulat bersiap - siap berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan segera ia mengikat tali sepatunya, membuka pintu rumahnya, dan segera berhambur ke luar menuju ke sekolah. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana penempatan bagi siswa kelas XI di umumkan Kyungsoo nama namja bermata bulat itu dengan bibir kisiblenya. Tak lupa juga ia berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Eomma, Aku berangkat dulu, sampai nanti bu!"

Segera ia berlari menuju ke halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pagi itu cuacanya benar - benar cerah. Suasana di halte bis yang saat itu masih sepi. Ia melihat seorang namja berkulit eksotis yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan lewat di depan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya pelan saat akan melewati halte di depannya. Matanya mencari - cari sosok namja yang selalu duduk menunggu bis saat akan berangkat ke sekolah. Dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sudut kursi.

.

.

.

~depan halte bis~

 _Seperti biasa seorang malaikat sedang duduk di halte dengan beberapa orang yang juga menunggu bus datang. Tapi kali ini dia memandang ke arahku. Sebelum aku ketahuan memandangi malaikatku itu. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan sebelum dia menyadari pandanganku tadi ke arahnya. Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku pelan dan melewati halte bis itu._

.

.

~halte bis~

Kyungsoo merasa waktu berjalan benar - benar lambat, dan jantungya terus berdetak tak menentu. Tak sadar Kyungsoo telah lama memperhatikan namja tadi. Dengan mata yang mengikuti kemana arah namja itu pergi hingga lenyap dari hadapannya. Tak berapa lama bis datang, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih dengan lamunannya.

Di jendela bis ada teman - teman Kyungsooyang sudah menunggu.

" Ayo, cepat Kyungie! kaja!"

Teman - teman Kyungsoo meneriakinya supaya cepat naik bis. Kyungsoo tersentak saat klakson yang di tekan sang supir berdering

" Kau naik tidak, nak?"

" Ah, ne?"

"Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ah, ne!"

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah pintu bis tadi. Temannya langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun segera menuju ke arah mereka berduan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu Kyungie?" Baekhyun temannya yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Luhan sambil membalik badannya ke arak Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku tadi sedang melamun. Aku juga tak sadar kalau bis sudah datang", sambil menggaruk rambut kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan - jangan kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" selidik Baekhyun dengan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Anniya! Aku memikirkan tugas kelompok kita yang belum selesai. itu saja". menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun bisa percaya dengannya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Luhan dengan penuh selidik.

" Ne" jawab Kyungso pelan

"Ooo, baiklah!" shut Baekhyun dan Luhan.

.

.

~School~

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan sekolah tercinta. Dengan buru - buru Baekhyun dan Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari ke dalam sekolah. Saat melewati tempat parkir sepeda, Kyungsoo menoleh pada sesosok namja berkulit eksotis itu. Dan namja itu pun menoleh juga ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyum terindahnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Debaran jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelunya. Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan senyuman yang di lemparkan oleh namja tadi. Ia pun berlalu berjalan mengikuti tarikan kedua sahabatnya ini menuju ke dalam kelas.

.

.

Jongin hanya berdecak kesal setelah kejadian itu.

"Apa yang barusaja aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah tesenyum padanya?" kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan menggaruk kepala belakngnya yang tak gatal itu.

.

.

~Kelas XI A1~

Ternyata kedua sahabatnya juga satu kelas dengannya. Baekhyun dengan segera duduk di kursi di deretan dekat jendela urutan nomor 3 dari depan. Dan menyeret ke dua sahabatnya untuk duduk ke sisi - sisinya.

Luhan di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kanan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua hanya pasrah, karena mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Maka Baekhyun akan memasang wajah pupy nya dengan manja memohon pada kedua sahabatnya supaya mau menuruti permintaannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menaruh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan dan hampir 15 menit Kyungsoo membaca buku itu. Jam menujukkan pukul 7.40 dan 5 menit lagi bel itu pasti akan segera berdering.

Ia sedikit terkejut sewaktu mendapati sesosok namja berkulit eksotis yang lewat di sampingnya. Debar jantungnya pun beradu cepat. Dan benar juga, seorang namja yang duduk di sampinya itu persis dengan yang ia pikirkan dan ia terka dalam otaknya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya, dan berjalan ke pojok bangku yang tersisa. Tak salah lagi tebakan Kyungsoo tadi, dia adalah namja yang tadi lewat di depan halte, yang tersenyum dengan indah ke arahnya saat melewati tempat parkir sepeda.

Dan yang membuat jantungnya terus berdebar - debar sedari tadi yang kini serasa ingin melompat. Konsentrasi membacanya pecah akibat kehadiran orang itu.

Selama pelajaran pertama hingga ke dua berlangsung konsentrasi Kyungsoo benar - benar terusik. Menit - menit terakhir pelajaran sebelum jam istirahat Kyungsoo hanya bengong mengahadap papan tulis yang penuh dengan goresan spidol bordmaker.

Dia tersentak kaget saat, Lee seongsenim mengakhiri pelajaran di jam itu dan menjatuhkan bolpointnya ke lantai. Saat ia akan mengambil bolpointnya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Seseorang mendahului mengambilkan bolpoint itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Gumawo!" , Kyungsoo berkata pelan dan sedikit tersentak karena namja itu lagi. Namja itu tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

~Kantin Sekolah~

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan berjalan menuju kantin. Mereka memesan makanan dan minuman lalu mengobrol.

"Eh, tau kah kalian?" seru Baekyun pelan.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjawab serempak.

"Ternyata kita satu kelas dengan seorag namja misterius?" jawab Baekhyun sambil berbisik pelan.

"Benarkah!" kata Luhan.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kim Jongin, yang sedang makan di pojok itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat Jongin duduk.

"Iya, dia kan duduk di pojok dekat jendela, kabarnya tidak ada yang tau tentang dirinya. Apa status keluarganya,dimana rumahnya dan masih banyak lagi hal yang serasa aneh tentang namja berkulit eksotis itu. Karena itu, dia di anggap orang yang misterius!" seru Luhan sambil mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Hem, Apalagi dia sepertinya bukan orang biasa - biasa saja. Dari tampangnya dia sepertinya anak orang kaya. Di lihat dari gaya stely nya!" sambung Baekhyun.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya melongo sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan kedua sahabatnya itu mengenai seorang Kim Jongin.

Melirik Jongin dan kembali menoleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Bahkan tak ada orang yang berani berteman dengannya!" sambung Luhan lagi.

"Benar - benar orang yang misterius!",seru Kyungsoo.

'

'

'

~Kelas XI A1~

Tak berapa lama bel berdering lagi, tanda jam istirahat berakhir. Segera mereka masuk ke kelas sebelum Kim seongsenim menghukum mereka karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan segera masuk kelas diikuti Kyungsoo yang ikut berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo melihat sosok namja misterius itu sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca bukunya. Dan sepanjang pelajaran yang membosankan itu berlangsung, sepertinyania selalu di awasi oleh sepasang mata dari sudut kelas itu.

Pelajaran di hari itu benar - benar membosankan. Pasalnya cara mengajar Kim seongsenim sungguh membuat seluruh siswa merasa mengantuk. Hingga hari itu tak terasa jam sekolah pun telah usai. Tak lama ketua kelas yaitu Suho menyiapkan seluruh siswa untuk mengucapkan selamat siang kepada Kim seongsenim. Segeralah seluruh siswa berhambur keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Saat selesai memberi salam kepada Kim seongsenim. Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan segera berpindah ke bangku Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyungie,,," kata Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena ia sedang mencatat dengan teliti tulisan Kim seongsenim dari papan tulis ke dalam bukunya.

"Emm, maaf Lulu, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang karena masih ada buku yang harus ku cari!"

"Ooo, baiklah kalau begitu kyungie,,! kami pulang dulu ya?"

sahut Baekhyun.

" Kita pulang dulu ya? Kau tidak apa - apa kan? " .

" Ne, gwencana!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan anggukan.

" Sampai berjumpa besok ya. Dahhh" Baekhyun dan Luhan serempak.

"Dahh,,," kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Akhirnya kyungsoo di tinggal pergi oleh sahabat - sahabatnya itu. Tapi perasaan aneh itu muncul, dan sepertinya dirinya sedang diawasi.

.

.

Sebelum selesai membereskan bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Samar - samar Jongin mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan para sahabatnya itu.

Pembicaraan antara Kyungsoo dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyungie,,," kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Emm, maaf luhan hyung aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang karena masih ada buku yang harus ku cari!" Jawab Kungsoo.

"Ooo, baiklah kalau begitu kyungie, kami pulang dulu ya?" sahut Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Benarkah apa yang di dengarnya barusan? Kyungsoo akan pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian tanpa adanya sahabatnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia bersorak di dalam hati jonging menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil melirik Kyungsoo._

Dikutinya Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mencatat dan beranjak menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah dari belakang. Namun Jongin sangat menjaga jarak berjalannya dengan Kyungsoo. Supaya Kyungsoo tak curigan terhadapnya. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

.

.

Merasa dirinya diawasi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan kelas berjalan menuju sekolah. Hari itu benar - benar sepi sekali, bahkan hanya ada sekitar

satu atau dua orang siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa tenang karena sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya lagi.

Di masuk ke perpustakaan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan perpustakaan. Dia hanya terlihat beberapa siswa sedang asik membaca buku bahakan mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dan memilih duduk di ujung kursi dekat jendela dan meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di sampingnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuju rak buku tentang menggambar yang ia cari - cari. Tak lama ia pun menemukannya.

"Akhirnya ku temukan juga buku ini." serunya samnil membawa buku itu ke tempat dimana ia duduki tadi.

Kyungsoo sangat senang karena buku yang ia cari telah ketemu. Tak sabar rasanya untuk menilik isi di dalam buku tersebut. Dengan segera ia duduk dan membukanya dengan penuh semangat. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan berlama - lama berkutat dengan buku bacaannya di perpustakaan.

Tak sadar ia berada di dalam perpustakaan hingga menjelang sore. Dan di rasa perpustakaan benar - benar telah sepi. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah luar jendela dan melihat awan yang telah mendung, dan ia yakin tak berapa lama lagi pasti hujan turun.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengembalikan buku tersebut, dan dirasa telah cukup apa yang ingin ia ketahui mengenai dunia melukis dan menggambar. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar ruangan dan pulang secepat yang ia bisa supaya dia tidak kehujanan saat pulang ke rumah menuju halte.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya dan hendak menuju halte bis tak jauh dari sana. Namun usahanya gagal karena hujan tiba - tiba turun dengan derasnya. Sehingga mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo untuk segera berjalan ke halte bis, karena ia juga tidak membawa payung.

.

.

.

(Batin Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo)

 _"Aku mengikuti malaikatku hingga sampai ke sebuah ruangan, dimana berbagai macam buku dengan berbagai judul bacaan tersedia disana. Yap di sebuah perpustakaan sekolah"._

 _Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dia menggunakan moment di mana Kyungsoo sedang asik membaca bukunya dan memotretnya dari kejauhan supaya Kyungsoo tidak curiga._

 _Sungguh sangat lama ia memperhatikan namja ini duduk di sudut ruaangan perpustakaan. Dia duduk di dekat jendela yang tengah asyik membaca buku yang sebelumnya tadi ia cari._

 _Tak berapa lama setelah menunggu namja mungil itu. Terlihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang menyadari hari telah sore dengan hujan yang sepertinya segera turun. Dengan segera Jongin berjalan keluar ruangan perpustakaan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pasti menuju ke sebuah halte bis untuk pulang._

 _Jongin menelpon seseorang di seberang sana supaya datang untuk mengambil sepedahnya dan membawanya pulang. Orang di seberang sana mengikuti perintahnya._

.

.

.

~ Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah~

Jongin menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Hari itu hujan mulai turun dan Jongin yakin sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pasti datang. Disana terlihat masih ada beberapa siswa yang sedang menunggu juga. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo datang dengan sedikit terengah - engah.

"Sepertinya dia habis berlari", batin Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang sekarang berda tepat di sampingnya.

Hujan turun deras sekali, tapi siswa yang sedang menunggu malah berangsur - angsur berkurang karena mereka telah di jemput. Terlihat raut wajah kesal Kyungsoo karena hujan sepertinya tidak mau segera mereda dan malah makin derasnya.

.

.

.

 _Dengan nafas terengah - engah aku merutuki kebodohanku karena tak menyadari bahwa hujan segera turun dengan derasnya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunggu hujan segera reda karena aku tak membawa payung hari ini._

 _Ku lihat sekelilingku, dan ada bebrapa siswamyang juga terjebak hujan sama sema seperti diriku. Lebih kesal lagi saat seseorang yang tadi di kelas membuatku merasa aneh. Ya dia Kai atau Kim Jongin yang ternyata juga menunggu hujan reda sama seperti ku._

"Terjebak hujan!" gerutuku dalam hati.

 _Lama waktu berselang taksadar bahawa beberapa siswa yang ikut menunggu sama sepertiku tadi malah sudah pergi karena mereka sudah di jemput. Dan kini tinggal kami berdua, aku dengan seorang namja misterius itu._

"Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat tak karuan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? kenapa suasananya harus seperti ini?" gerutuku lagi dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _Aku sangat senang saat hanya kami berdua yang menunggu hujan reda di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Hatiku bedetak tak karuan. Dan rasanya diriku benar - benar kacau saat berada di dekatnya._

 _Aku pun tanpa canggung dan tanpa ragu mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang kedua pundaknya dari depan dengan kedua tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah ku._

…

…

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Ketika Hujan Turun

Tittle : Ketika Hujan Turun

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast :KaiSoo Slight All Member EXO

Genre : Romance (tentuin sendiri)

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : **T** otw **M (Mecum)**

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 **flashback**

 _Aku sangat senang saat hanya kami berdua yang menunggu hujan reda di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Hatiku bedetak tak karuan. Dan rasanya diriku benar - benar kacau saat berada di dekatnya._

 _Aku pun tanpa canggung dan tanpa ragu mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang kedua pundaknya dari depan dengan kedua tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah ku._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Dengan sigap dia menoleh dan menghadap wajahku. Aku mendorongnya dan memojokkannya ke dinding dekat pintu gerbang itu, sambil menguncinya dengan kedua tanganku ke samping - samping tubuhnya._

 _Dengan cepat ku sambar bibir kissiblenya dan ku lumat seperti sebuah permen karet yang lembut. Dia hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya dengan tangannya berada di dadaku berusaha mendorongku untuk melepaskan tautan kami._

 _Namun dengan sigap aku menahannya dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam lumatanku di bibirnya yang dingin akibat suhu udara yang dingin. Hingga membuat bibir itu terasa hangat. Bahkan rasanya mulai memanas_

 _Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo pun melunak dan mengikuti permainanku di bibirnya. Aku melihat dia memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan dan gerakan bibirku menjilat, menghisap, menggigit bibirnya dan saliva kami saling bertemu. Membuat libidoku terus meningkat. Dan entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah mengalung pada leherku._

 _Kucoba menggodanya dengan lidahku mengetuk - ngetuk giginya. Ia masih belum memberi ijin padaku untuk masuk dan menjajahi setiap jengkal mulutnya. Ku coba menggigit bibirnya lebih keras lagi untuk membuatnya membuat membuka kusia-siakan tanganku menyingkapkan beberapa kancing atas kemeja seragamnya untuk meraih dua tonjolan kecil dan merabanya dengan pelan._

 _Dan berhasil juga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya. Aku pun menyeringai puas disela - sela ciuaman kami. Dia membuka mulutnya, membuatku mudah menyapu setiap jengkal gigi putihnya._

 _Lidahnya hanya diam saat lidahku memasuki mulutnya. Ku coba menggodanya dengan lidahku. Sesaat lidah itu menggeliat lalu ikut bergerak mengikuti pertarungan sengit dengan lidahku. Memaksa lidahku untuk keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Membuatku bersemangat lagi memainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Kami saling bertarung lidah, dan aku pun menang. Desahannya kembali keluar lagi. Suaranya benar benar membuatku melayang._

 _Tak membuatku merasa puas dan aku pun mencoba menarik lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Kuhisap dan sukses lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku menghisapnya bak sebuah permen kenyal._

 _Tak berapa lama ciuman lidah kami berhenti dan berganti dengan ciuman - ciuman panas seperti yang ku lakukan awal tadi menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap. Tapi kini bibirnya tidak pasif seperti tadi dan ikut bergerak mengikuti irama bibirku di bibirnya._

 _Dia membuka matanya yang mengisaratkan supaya aku berhenti. Tapi keinginanku masih tidak ingin menyudahi tautan kami. Dengan keras dia mendorongku, dan lepas sudah tautan kami._

 _Saliva masih berceceran di sudut bibir kami. Aku menyeka sisa saliva yang ada disudut bibirku dengan lidahku. Dan memandangnya dengan tatapan puas sambil menunjukkan kismirk pada Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dengan deru nafasku yang masih memburu menatap seorang namja berkulit eksotis itu di hadapan ku. Tak habis fikir diri ku di perlakukan seenaknya saja oleh namja ini. Aku benar - benar kesal. Ku usap kasar bibir ini yang penuh ceceran saliva. Dan lihatlah muka namja ini yang malah menyunggingkan senyum menandakan kepuasannya terhadap tindakannya pada ku._

 _Aku benar - benar marah, tapi mengapa jantungku makin berdetak kencang. Perasaan apa ini?_

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil hitam mewah dan namja itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung si depan pintu keluar sekolah. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk disana.

.

.

.

 _Tak berapa lama Ajussi Song datang. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arah mobil itu dan meninggalkan malaikat ku yang masih terlihat syok akibat ulahku tadi._

'

'

'

~Di dalam mobil Jongin~

Di perjalanan Jongin melamun sambil tersenyum - senyum sendiri. Dia merasa senang sambil memikirkan wajah Kyungsoo saat tindakannya tadi.

 _Mata bulat seperti kelereng itu hanya bisa mengerjap - ngerjab, dan desahan suaranya sungguh seksi terdengar di telinga ku. Sambil mengetuk - ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya._

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah saat bel masuk hampir berbunyi. Jika ia tak segera masuk tadi, pasti Kyungsoo akan menjadi salah satu dari siswa - siswi yang sekarang tengah di hukum di tengah lapangan basket. Ia berlari sekencang - kencangnya menuju pintu gerbang.

.

.

.

"Huuuufffff,,,,! Untungnya gerbang belum di tutup."

 _Aku sampai di pintu gerbang, untungnya bel belum berbunyi. Segera ku atur nafas ku dan berlari menuju ke dalam kelas._

 _Aku masuk ke dalam kelas, dan kulihat namja itu lagi. Ahh benar saja aku akan sering bertemu dengannya, bukankah dia teman satu kelas ku? aku benar - benar bodoh. Aku benar - benar masih terbayang ke jadian kemarin. Dia masih memalingkan wajahnya menghada jendela. Matanya sepertinya menerawang jauh. Aku duduk di bangkuku._

"Hey Kyungie-ah,,,! kenapa kau datang sesiang ini? dan wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Seorang namja dengan eyeliner di wajahnya.

"Ahhh! Mungkin karena kehujanan kemarin, aku sedikit flu"

"Apa kau tidak apa - apa Kyungie?" tanya seorang namja bermata rusa?"

"Gwencana!"

"Em baiklah!"

.

.

.

Dari jarak beberapa deret bangku mereka seorang namja berkulit tan itu, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ketiga namja di depan itu bicarakan. Dia melirik Kyungsoo dengan khawatirnya.

Pelajaran di jam pertama pun berlangsung.

.

.

.

 _Aku menepuk - nepuk kepalaku. Aku benar - benar pusing, dan mataku sepertinya tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi melihat papan tulis di depan. Ku putuskan tuk pergi ke kamar kecil dan meminta izin pada seongsenim._

"Permisi Lee seongsenim. Bolehkah saya pergi ke toilet sebentar?"

Seongsenim hanya menunduk menandakan Kyungsoo ,endapat izin untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kelas menuju ke kamar kecil. Tak berapa jauh dari kelas rasa pusing itu kian menderu dan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

 _Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ku ke jalan menuju toilet. Tapi aku benar benar kehilangan keseimbangan ku. Dan kepalaku benar - benar serasa berat sekali._

"Bruuaakkkk! "

Kyungsoo pingsan, tapi apa yang ia rasakan ini aneh. Seharusnya di sekarang berada di lantai yang dingin itu. Tapi apa ini? kenapa malah hangat disini? terasa tubuhnya didekap oleh seseorang, tapi siap? Ku coba membuka mataku supaya bisa ku ketahui siapa orang yang merengkuh ku ini?

 _Dan perasaan apa lagi ini, jantungku berdegub dengan kencangnya. Terasa sebuah tangan menyentuh dahiku.'Aku paksakan mataku tuk membuka dan ku lihat seorang namja bekulit tan itu lagi. Dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Aku seperti melayang dan sepertinya ia mengangkat tubuhku. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah dan benar - benar kehilangan kesadaranku_.

.

.

.

 _Aku melihat Kyungsoo dari samping. Dan kulihat wajah Kyungsoo benar - benar pucat. Aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku pun meruntuki kebodohan ku yang kemarin malah meninggalkan nya sendiri. Dan entah apa yang terjadi kemarin padanya. Aku sungguh menyesal._

 _Ku rengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku, ku sentuh dahinya. Dan ku rasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas dengan nafas yang berat. Dia membuka matanya, dan memandangku sejenak dengan mata berkaca - kaca._

 _Aku tak tahu dia menyadiri keberadaanku atau tidak. Raut mukanya benar - benar pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan dahinya._

 _Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo kehilangan angkat tubuh mungil rapuh itu ala bridal, dan membawanya ke ruang UKS dengan segera._

 _Ku baringkan dia di atas kasur di bantu dengan petugas kesehatan yang berjaga hari itu. Aku mengompres dahi dan lehernya berharap agar suhu tubuhnya kembali normal._

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangannya cemas. Seorang petugas kesehatan memeriksa suhu tubuh kyungsoo dan memberitahukan bahwa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo telah kembali normal.

Jongin berharap bisa terus berada di sampingnya dan menjaga Kyungsoo sambil memandang dan memegang tangannya erat.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu Kyungsoo pun sadar, dia membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan yang dia dapati adalah seorang namja berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jongin dan juga merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Tengah tidur sambil terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Jongin menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang terlelap.

Wajahnya sunggu manis. Ku coba tuk mengelus surai rambut depannya. Saat akan menyentuh surai rambut Jongin, dengan segera kutarik tanganku kembali kembali ke posisi awal yaitu di atas perutku.

Ku urungkan niat ki karena sepertinya Jongin akan segera bangun karena Jongin telah mengeliatkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan segera ku tutup mataku seakan - akan aku belum terjaga tadi.

Hari sudah siang dan rasanya aku merasa aman dan nyaman bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hemz,,! sepertinya demammu benar - benar sudah hilang!

Sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan termometer di telinganya.

Dengan sigap Jongin segera bersembunyi di balik pintu saat dirasa ada yang menuju ke arah mereka. Dan dengan segera pintu UKS itu di buka. Ternyata benar itu adalah kedua sahabat Kyungsoo yaitu Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan.

Jongin merasa lega meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu. Dengan menggunakan jaket dan topinya, Jongin bisa keluar dengan tanpa di ketahui kedua sahabat Kyungsoo tersebut. Walau pun mereka berpapasan, namun mereka tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Meski pun aku tak tau kenapa dia harus menghidar dari kedua sahabatku ini. Tapi mungkin itu adalah demi ke baikan kami semua.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo dari samping. Dan kulihat wajah Kyungsoo benar - benar pucat. Aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku pun meruntuki kebodohan ku yang kemarin malah meninggalkan nya sendiri. Dan entah apa yang terjadi kemarin padanya. Aku sungguh menyesal.

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku, ku sentuh dahinya. Dan ku rasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas dengan nafas yang berat. Dia membuka matanya, dan memandangku sejenak dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

Aku tak tahu dia menyadiri keberadaanku atau tidak. Raut mukanya benar - benar pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan dahinya.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo kehilangan angkat tubuh mungil rapuh itu ala bridal, dan membawanya ke ruang UKS dengan segera.

Ku baringkan dia di atas kasur di bantu dengan petugas kesehatan yang berjaga hari itu. Aku mengompres dahi dan lehernya berharap agar suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangannya cemas. Seorang petugas kesehatan memeriksa suhu tubuh kyungsoo dan memberitahukan bahwa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo telah kembali normal.

Jongin berharap bisa terus berada di sampingnya dan menjaga Kyungsoo sambil memandang dan memegang tangannya erat.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu Kyungsoo pun sadar, dia membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan yang dia dapati adalah seorang namja berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jongin dan juga merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Tengah tidur sambil terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Jongin menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang terlelap.

 _Wajahnya sunggu manis. Ku coba tuk memegang surai rambut depannya. Saat akan menyentuh surai rambut Jongin, dengan segera kutarik tanganku kembali kembali ke posisi awal yaitu di atas perutku._

 _Ku urungkan niat ki karena sepertinya Jongin akan segera bangun karena Jongin telah mengeliatkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan segera ku tutup mataku seakan - akan aku belum terjaga tadi._

Hari sudah siang dan rasanya aku merasa aman dan nyaman bersamanya.

.

.

.

 _Hemz,,! sepertinya demammu benar - benar sudah hilang!_

Sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan termometer di telinganya.

Dengan sigap Jongin segera bersembunyi di balik pintu saat dirasa ada yang menuju ke arah mereka. Dan dengan segera pintu UKS itu di buka. Ternyata benar itu adalah kedua sahabat Kyungsoo yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Jongin merasa aman meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu. Dengan menggunakan jaket dan topinya, Jongin bisa keluar dengan tanpa di ketahui kedua sahabat Kyungsoo tersebut. Walau pun mereka berpapasan, namun mereka tak menyadarinya.

.

.

 _Meski pun aku tak tau kenapa dia harus menghidar dari kedua sahabatku ini. Tapi mungkin itu adalah demi ke baikan kami semua._

.

.

"Hey, apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang dahi Kyungsoo.

"Dan, Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini? Apa kau benar - benar kelelahan?", sahut Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Em, mungkin karena kehujanan saat pulang sekolah kemarin,,!" masih dengan wajah datarnya.

" Sebaiknya kami mengantarmu pulang hari ini, kebetulan hari ini aku bawa mobil" sahut Luhan.

"…" Baekhyun menunduk mantap sambil matanya mengintimidasi Kyungsoo supaya ia mau di antar.

"…baiklah…" , jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

.

.

.

~Di rumah Kyungsoo~

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan badannya di tas kasur. Lalu menarik slimut itu menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Memandang ke arah langit - langit kamarnya sambil terus - menerus memikirkan seorang namja bernama Jongin itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa sedikit pun melupakan namja tan tesebut.

Di rasanya kepalanya masih terasa pening dan tubuhnya masih lemas. Di putuskannya untuk tidur lagi siang itu.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya aku masih mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, namja kecil bermata Bulat sebutlat kelereng itu. Dengan bibir merah kisssiblenya itu._

 _Aku mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan hingga mereka mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumahnya._

 _Setelah melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dari jendela mobil ku ini. Ku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah._

.

.

.

~Di rumah Jongin~

 _Aku memasuki rumah ini lagi setiap harinya. Dan benar saja, aku hanya mendapati para pelayan yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing - masing. Dan ku putuskan untuk memasuki kamar ku yang berda di lantai 2._

 _Sungguh membosankan hari ini. Keadaan rumah yang masih sama, terlalu tenang. Mungkin orang akan berfikir saat melihat rumah ini bak istana, dan pasti mereka akan hidup sangat nyaman dan bahagia. Tapi apa yang penghuni rumah ini rasakan. Hanya kesepian yang menyapaku setiap harinya._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan mereka. Aku benar - benar tak bisa mengerti. Mengapa mereka lebih memilih materi ketimbang keluarganya sendiri. Sungguh melelahkan!_

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Takut jika ia terlambat lagi, bahkan hari itu hanya ada 2 sampai 3 siswa saja yang sudah berada di dalam kelas.

.

.

 _Pagi itu aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah menuju ke kalas ku berada. Nampak beberapa siswa saja yang tengah sampai di dalam kelas dari jendela pintu. Aku memasuki kelas ku dengan tenang dan berjalan menuju bangku ku berada._

 _Duduk sambil membaca buku seperti biasanya. Suasana sekolah masih benar - benar sepi. Ku lirik jam tangan ku yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul 06.03 . Kemudian ku teruskan membaca tiap lembar buku ku ini._

 _Aku sangat serius membaca sampai tak terasa waktu bel masuk yang akan segera berbunyi. Dan kedua sahabatku yang ternyata sudah berada di samping dan depan ku. Ya benar sekali aku tak mendengar kedatangan mereka. Aku terlalu asyik dengan buku dan mp3 yang sedang ku putar ini._

Tak berapa lama bel berbunyi

...

...

TBC

#Note: Entah mengapa ndak niat lanjut ini.


End file.
